gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Noda
Noda (Noda 野田) is the moderator of the special ability class at Gakuen Alice, but he is often absent, because of his accidental time traveling. Noda also teaches history in the junior divison. He is commonly called Noda. Not much is known about him except the fact that he knew Mikan's parents. Noda is voiced by Mamoru Miyano in the anime. Apppearance Noda has brownish-gray hair and his eyes are always closed. He wears a white shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes with white tips. On his right wrist is his alice restrainer, a gold bangle. While the Special Ability Class were spring cleaning they found pictures, though in each picture Nodacchi looked exactly the same, which was probably the ESP's doing. Story Before Story It was shown in while time traveling that he was captured by the ESP and had the alice controlling device; his bangle was attached on him so that Yukihira's death remained unknown. Alice Festival He is first shown coming back from one of his adventures through time and surprising Mikan, saying that he was the teacher of the Special Ability Class. Nodacchi likes to tell his students of his adventures and is gone most of the time, because of his alice. He taught Mikan to use her alice better during the time of the alice festival. After teaching her, Noda again disappears to the past. When he returns at the end of the festival, he is welcomed by his students and tells Narumi that he saw Yuka carry a baby and call her "Mikan". High School Division Arc Currently, Nodacchi helps Mikan learn about her mother, Yuka, using his time travel alice, so that Mikan can see who she may be running away with. His alice has shown enough of the past and he urges Mikan that it is time to return to the present, but she wants to see more, so he allows to put off the return longer. Like everyone else he creates and gives Mikan an Alice Stone to help her in the outside world. Noda and everyone return to the present, finding the High School Principal's room empty. According to him the ESP seems to have noticed where they were when Mikan fell into the time portal and has been sending signals to his bracelet causing his wrist to blacken. Noda asks Tono why he looks pale after Tono heard the news of the traitor from Hayami. The alice inserted by Mikan is the Amplification Alice, which gives power to go another trip in time. When the pursers arrive Tono asks Noda to take the pursers to time space with his alice. He does this and wishes Mikan luck to meet her mother. Tsubasa Ando is later angered by Tono for having Noda go. Current Arc Noda is seen helping out with the Christmas Ball preparations and falls over due to being woozy from staying in the time-space for three months. He isn't mad that everyone forgot about him or that Tono accussed him of being the traitor. His students are happy to have him back and he is happy to be back with them. When the HSP and Shiki discover that the ESP is inviting Z and Reo to perform at the New Year's concert, Noda is among the teachers watching the two enemies to make sure nothing happens. He then joins the battle against the ESP and Z. After Luna turns against the ESP and defeats him, Natsume dies from blood loss and exhaustion. Hotaru pleads with Subaru to save him. She also pleads with Noda to save Natsume by going back in time or else Mikan will lose the will to live. Noda agrees to go back in time with Hotaru and Subaru to find a way to change Natsume's fate, although he tells them that they will still have to accept that Natsume is dead. They go back to the moment when Natsume stopped breathing, and Noda tells the Imai siblings that if they change the past, they will be lost or forgotten. The siblings still go through with reviving Natsume as Noda tries his best to stop them. After reviving the past Natsume, the take the alive one and leave the deceased one in the past, and try to return to the present, but are caught in a disruption. Fearing for their lives, Hotaru uses Mikan's tiny Alice stone to nullify Nodacchi and Natsume, and sends them to the present while she and Subaru stay trapped in the time disruption. When he and Natsume are finally found by Jinno and few other teachers, Nodacchi asks how long has he been gone, and Jinno replies a month, and that Mikan had left the academy a week ago. Alice Noda has a Time Travel Alice. He is unable to properly control his Alice for the last 12 years due to the time disruption bangle the ESP has placed on him. Noda has since been learning to overpower it. When using his Alice with the bangle on, Noda is able to bring up to four people with him. While in use, the user, and the people they may bring, enter an empty space where a window appears. The window is used so that the events can be shown. But if someone goes through the window, that person gets transported to the time. The other way that he can control it, is if someone nullifies it. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Time Travel Alice Category:Teacher Category:Staff Category:OB Category:Alice Holder